Yksinäisyyspäivä
by Holly Fowl
Summary: On Suomen itsenäisyyspäivä ja Ruotsi haluaa tavata Tinon valtioiden rajalla. Historiallisesti katsoen AU, mutta älkää antako sen häiritä.  Jos haluaa tunnelmamusiikkia, Daniel Bedingfieldin "If you're not the one" on ehdoton.


Käsivarressa oli kylmä ja Tino vapisi hienoisesti tuiskun sekoittaessa hänen hiuksiaan ja siinä samalla ajatuksiaan. Oli kuudes joulukuuta ja Berwald – _Ruotsi_ – oli halunnut tavata hänet täällä, valtioiden rajalla, joka oli melkein vasta vedetty ja vahvistettu uudelleen.

Ei ollut enää Ruotsi-Suomea, eikä Ruotsin Suomea. Oli vain Suomi omana kokonaisuutenaan, Ruotsi omanaan. Tinoa värisytti taas, kun pieni henkäys pohjantuulta livahti hänen kauluksestaan sisään.

Juuri samaan aikaan saapui Ruotsi, polvenkorkuisessa hangessa kahlaten, kasvot ilmeettöminä, mutta tavanomaisen pelottavina. Tinoa alkoi heti hermostuttaa, vaikka hän huiskauttikin toiselle kättään esittäen rauhallista.

Berwald murahti jotain, jonka Tino tulkitsi tervehdykseksi. Hetken vallitsi kiusallinen hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Berwald katseli Tinoa, joka katsoi jalkojaan, jotka olivat alkaneet upota hankeen suksista huolimatta.

"Minä olen nyt sitten itsenäinen", Tino avasi suunsa, kun ei enää kestänyt painavaa hiljaisuutta. Hän uskaltautui vilkaisemaan Berwaldia sivusilmällä ja väikkyvä tunne vanhemman miehen silmissä yllätti Tinon täysin.

Berwald nyökkäsi hitaasti ja pyydysti sitten Tinon levottoman katseen silmillään. Tino odotti, eikä ollut aivan varma pitäisikö hänen olla onnellinen vai peloissaan. Mitä Berwald – _Ruotsi – _aikoi sanoa hänelle? Vetäisikö tämä hyväksyntänsä pois? Tino värisi hienoisesti, mutta nämä ajatukset keskeytyivät, kun Berwald rykäisi ja avasi vihdoin suunsa.

"Jag vet, att jag inte kan äga dig. Tino. _Finland_. Jag accepterar det. "

Tino oli jo aikeissa hymyillä, kiittää ja huokaista helpotuksesta, mutta Berwald kohotti kätensä, miehellä oli vielä sanottavaa. Tässä vaiheessa Berwaldin vakaaseen ääneen hiipi särö, joka sai aikaan piston Tinon sydämessä. _Oliko tämä toiselle niin vaikeaa? _Tinolle tuli melkein huono omatunto itsenäistymisestä, hän ei halunnut, että kenelläkään olisi hänen takiaan paha olla.

"Minä – " Tino aloitti jonkinnäköistä hätäistä anteeksipyyntöä, selitystä, mutta Berwald laski kätensä – paljaan kätensä – hänen poskelleen ja pudisti päätään. Tino sulki suunsa ja vei paksuun lapaseen hautautuneen kätensä Berwaldin käden päälle.

Äkkiä haavoittuvaisuus oli hävinnyt ruotsalaisen silmistä ja niissä paloi melkein pelottava tuli.

"Du tillhör inte mig … då vill jag inte att någon annan heller ska äga dig", Berwald näytti vaaralliselta, kun hänen katseensa sinkosi jäätäviä tikareita itään, Venäjää kohti.

Tino ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.

"Ryssland, Ivan – " Berwaldin ääni oli täynnä vihaa, ja Tinon teki melkein mieli ottaa askel taaksepäin Berwaldin auran ollessa niin synkkä. Hanki ei kuitenkaan antanut myöten ja huomattuaan Tinon ilmeen Berwald päätti vihanjulistusta muistuttavan lauseensa hiljaiseen mutinaan.

"Han bryr sig inte om dig, han vill bara beröva så många som möjligt…"

"Tiedän", Tino sanoi saatuaan äänensä takaisin. "Olen itsenäinen, en aio kuulua kenellekään enää. Vain itselleni", vaikka jokaisessa sanassa kaikui suomalainen sisu, Tino tunsi silti olonsa hiukan surulliseksi. Sanat kuulostivat niin yksinäisiltä.

Berwald nyökkäsi taas. Suomalaisen näkeminen niin varmana itsestään sai hänet tuntemaan toisesta suurta ylpeyttä, vaikka ei se kokonaan vanhaa hellyyttä kyennyt syrjäyttämään. Tinon silmät paloivat päättäväisinä ja posket olivat pakkasesta punaiset.

"Men en sak ska alltid tillhöra mig", Berwald katsoi Tinoa syvälle silmiin, astui vielä yhden askeleen lähemmäs ja suuteli pojan hämmästyksestä auenneita huulia.

Tino henkäisi pehmeästi ja vastasi suudelmaan. Kun Berwald suudelman päätyttyä lähti tarpomaan takaisin omaa maataan kohti, jäi suomalainen samalle paikalle seisomaan pitkäksi aikaa.

Jollei Tino olisi ollut valtio, jos hän olisi ollut _kuka tahansa_ muu, hän olisi huutanut ruotsalaisen perään ja ottanut tämän kiinni. Hän olisi painautunut Berwaldin rintaa vasten jaa vaatinut saada kuulua hänelle ja vain hänelle, aina. Ja hänen kyyneleensä olisi kuivattu, suudeltu pois.

Nyt Tino tunsi virtojen hiljalleen jäätyvän poskilleen, kun hän kääntyi, lähti takaisin kohti asutusta, vain revontulten valaistessa hämärtyvää iltaa. Lumituisku oli lakannut ja kaikkialla oli hiljaista, ainoa ääni oli hiljainen niiskutus, jonka Tino tiesi kuuluvan hänestä itsestään.

Mutta vielä hän nousisi jaloilleen, olihan hän sentään Itsenäinen Suomi.

Käännökset Ruotsin puheenvuoroille, jos joku niitä sattuisi kaipaamaan:

*"Jag vet, att jag inte kan äga dig. Tino. _Finland_. Jag accepterar det. " = "Tiedän, en voi omistaa sinua. Tino. [i]Suomi[/i]_._ Hyväksyn sen."

*"Du tillhör inte mig … då vill jag inte att någon annan heller ska äga dig" = "Et kuulu minulle… enkä halua sinun kuuluvan myöskään kenellekään toiselle.

*Ryssland = Venäjä

*"Han bryr sig inte om dig, han vill bara beröva så många som möjligt…" = "Hän ei välitä sinusta, hän haluaa vain valloittaa mahdollisimman monta…"

*"Men en sak ska alltid tillhöra mig" = "Mutta yksi asia tulee aina kuulumaan minulle."


End file.
